Bonfire
by miguel.alvarez.4evr
Summary: Suki and Kyou never talked before, but a bonfire lights off sparks. But for who? Do they feel the same, or are the feelings one sided, and completely absurd? rated M for possible future stuff. .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo or any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own the main character, Suki Himatori.

A/N: THis is my first story. I know it's a little stupid, but I want to try it. Hope it's okay. R&R

* * *

It was cold outside, but the heat from the bon fire warmed my face. You would think that since it was June, it would be warm, but unfortunately it was about 50 degrees out.

I sat around the fire with a couple people from school, Tohru, Saki, Uo, Yuki and Kyo. Along with a few other people who aren't even worth mentioning. On my left I could hear Tohru laughing at a some joke, or at least I think it was a joke, but it could just be her being herself. And to my right I could hear the almost silent sighs and grunts coming from the obviously irritated Kyo. I guess I just got fed up with him being annoying cause I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you hate all this so much, why don't you just go home? You're obviously REEEAALLY enjoying yourself."

"Why do you care if I'm here or not?"

"I don't."

"Then don't talk to me."

"Then go home."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Whatever. I will."

That was the first time I had ever even talked to Kyo Sohma. I've dreamt of talking to him, I've planned out full conversations in my head, but unfortunately they never happen. And my dreams never made me sound like a bitch. But, I ruined that real fast… I wanted him to talk to me. I wanted him to like me…

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just irritated because I don't want to be here myself, but I can't get picked up until later, and it's to far and dark to walk alone. So, I'm just irritated. I'm sorry to take it out on you Kyo." I smiled at him. I tried to do a cute little 'I really am sorry' smile.

"Whatever. I guess I could have been nicer."

"Hey, I was wondering, since neither of us is like enjoying this, can you maybe walk me home?"

". . ."

The silence was awkward…

"Nevermind, sorry I asked."

"No, I guess I'll walk you home, if you want. I'd rather not be here anyway."

We got up and started walking away, towards my non-existent home. Well, I have a home, just not one I'd like to call home. Living in a two-bedroom apartment with 7 people isn't very fun. My parents are divorced, and my mom got stuck with all 6 of us kids. I'm the oldest, and the youngest is 5.

"Kyo-kun? Why are you leaving early? Are you going home?"

"Umm… yeah, it's cold. And it looks like its going to rain."

"Oh, okay. See you later. Tell Shigure that I'll be home late and not to wait up for me."

"I won't let him wait up for you…"

We walked a way in silence. A couple minutes later I asked him a question that made him stiffen.

"You like her don't you? Tohru?"

"Now why would you go and suggest something like that?"

"You do everything she asks, you are always nice to her, and you can't keep your eyes off of her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Okay, so maybe a little. But if you tell, be prepared to be killed. I don't want that damn Yuki to find out. I'll never live that down."

"But he's your cousin, and you live with him, shouldn't he know? He likes her too you know?"

"What?"

"You can't tell? He follows her around like a puppy dog, and he's always doing everything for her. He's like head-over-heels for that girl."

His eyes turned almost gray with sadness. It hurt me to see him hurt. I really like Kyo. And he doesn't like me. Sadness filled my heart and I just smiled. Nothing wrong on the outside, dying on the inside.

"well, we're here. Thanks for walking me home. I appreciate it. It's pretty dark."

"Yeah, no problem….. hey, wait, before you go can I ask you a serious question, and I don't want you to laugh."

"okay."

"promise?"

"promise"

* * *

a/n: was it bad? constructive criticism is the key to success. please leave me comments to help form this into a better story.

Arigatō. 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket but I do own Suki. She's my own character. :)

A/N: Sorry it took so long. This chapter goes more into the daily life of Suki. It's a little dramatic, but whose life isn't? R&R :)

* * *

"Can we be friends?"

"What?"

"Friends? You know? Talk about things, hang out, go places… Friends."

"I guess. You seem alright."

"Thanks, I think. You wanna hang out after school tomorrow?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do. You should come over."

"Okay, can you wait for me after school, I don't know where you live."

"Yeah, I'll wait for you. See ya."

"Bye…"

Well, that didn't go terrible. But it didn't go great either. _Can we be friends?_ What the hell was I thinking? I was wanting to ask more if we could go out together sometime… Well I messed that up already no didn't I?

I walked inside. The house was near silent. Something that rarely happens around here. My sisters, Norbera and Karin, were sitting on the couch watching TV. While my mother was sitting at the table with a cigarette and bills in her hands. She looked drunk. _GREAT!_

She looked up and saw me.

"Who was that?"

"Who was who mom?"

"That boy? The one with orange hair? Your boyfriend or something?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, and no, he's just a boy from school. He walked me home from the bonfire."

"Why didn't you tell me there would be boys? Are you trying to piss me off? Do you want to end up like me? You want to be stuck with 6 kids, no job, and a shitty life?"

"Mom, knock it off. You don't need to be acting like this in front the girls."

"Who gives a shit? I don't!"

"Well, that's obvious. So shut up and go to bed. I'll put the girls to bed. Did you feed them tonight?"

"Don't talk to me like that you bitch. What kind of mother do you think I am, of course I fed the kids."

"Whatever. Come on, Karin. Norbera. Time for bed."

I put them to sleep, and by the time I came out to the living room, mom was passed out on the table. I went over to her, and got her awake enough to stand. I helped her over to the couch and she fell instantly into sleep.

I deal with this every night. Some things never change. I want out of here, but I'm scared to go. Not scared for myself, but for the kids. Mom forgets that they need to be watched. She forgets they need to be fed and bathed. That's usually my job every night. She also doesn't have a job, so it's hard to leave when I'm the income of the house.

I cleaned up the kitchen and the dining room before I grabbed my cell phone and called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey, daddy."

"Hey baby girl. How are you?"

"How do you think? Mom's passed out drunk, I just got home an hour ago and I already had to put Karin and Norbera to bed and clean."

"Why so late? Were you out or something?"

"Yeah, some friends were having a bonfire so I went and hung out. Mom flipped because a boy walked me home."

"A boy, huh? Boyfriend?"

"No, just a boy. Just a friend. We just talked and that was it, mom just freaks out over everything."

"I know sweetie. But just think, You'll be outta there soon right? I mean, you're 16. 2 years and you're done. So just hang in there girlie. I love you."

"Love you too dad. I'm going to go to sleep. School tomorrow. So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Be safe. And Call me if you need ANYTHING. Bye bye."

"bye."

Dad has always been the one person I can count on. I don't know why I didn't go live with him instead. That was the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. New chapter up probably today, I've got spare time and inspiration. :) reviews are wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, I don't have any part in the ownership of Fruits Basket. Other than Suki Himatori. She's mine.

A/N: Woo! Another chapter. Hope you like. r&r

* * *

I walk to school every day with Norbera and Karin. All the boys are still in middle school, elementary school, or day care. But today, only Karin was walking with me. Norbera was home sick. I almost stayed home with her, but I can't afford to miss anymore school.

I got to school and was greeted by some friends. I said hi and walked to class. I got into class and I saw the usual. Yuki surrounded by his followers, Tohru looking confused with Arisa and Saki, and then there was Kyo, sitting by himself in the back of class.

I went and sat down by him. He looked at me and I smiled.

"What's up Kyo?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. So, we still on for hanging out after school?"

"Yeah. I have something I wanna do with you, if you don't care."

"Ooh, what is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Aw. I wanna know."

"Sorry."

"Fine. But yeah, I'll do it, whatever it is."

Bell rang and signaled that everyone should sit down and shut up. I walked over to my seat and sat down.

The day was long and boring. I kept looking back at Kyo and smiling. Once in awhile he'd look at me and he'd turn away fast. I always blushed and looked away too. Finally, as if god finally answered my prayers, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff anf walked over to Kyo's desk. He looked at me.

"Alright, let's go."

"So, what is it that we're doing?"

"We're going on a walk through the woods. There's a lake back behind my house a ways and I wanted to take you there."

"Ooh, is this a date?" I started laughing and he blushed.

"NO! THIS ISN'T A DATE! WE'RE FRIENDS!"

"I was kidding, chill out." I laughed again and he just put his head down and started walking.

After a long period of silence, I wanted to say something a little daring, maybe push him to talk to me a little more.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think you're cute. Well, more than cute really, more like really hot."

He just kept walking. His head down, but I could see he's blushing.

"Thanks… I guess. You're pretty cute too, you know?"

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy. I know he didn't tell me he likes me, but he told me that I'm pretty and that is more than enough for me to be happy.

"Really? Thanks…"

"No problem… We're almost there. Probably like 2 more minutes."

"Okay."

I just decided to stop talking there. I wanted to take in the moment. I wanted to make sure that I was completely feeling this.

He was right, about 2 minutes later we walked out of the woods and onto this beautiful secluded beach, with a lake stretching out in front of us.

"It's beautiful."

"I thought it would be a cool place to take you. It isn't much but it's fun."

"No, it's so gorgeous. I love it. Thank you."

"Yeah. I brought a blanket we could sit on, or we could sit on the sand, which ever you want."

"How about the blanket?" _That means I get to sit closer to you._

"Sure." He pulled a blanket out of his bag and laid it out. He sat down and I sat next to him. He laid back and looked up at the sky. I wanted to lay down too. I wanted to scoot close to him and rest my head on his chest. I wanted to look at him and kiss him.

Next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I don't know how it happened. But his lips were pressed against mine. And as quick as it happened, it was done. I looked at him. He looked back and blushed,

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. I liked it. I like you, Kyo."

He looked up at me and smiled… But, not a happy smile. And suddenly, he got up and ran away, leaving me sitting on this blanket with nothing but the taste of regret.

* * *

A/N: Review. :) I like reviews. New chapter up soon. Thanks. And I wanted to say a special thanks to:

HaruXyukifangirls  
luna black1234  
OXOXPoisoned-AngelXOXO

Thank you so much guys, Reviews are the reason I write. :) You're awesome.


End file.
